


Daydreaming

by LupertEverett



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupertEverett/pseuds/LupertEverett
Summary: Kris takes a little nap on a lazy day and experiences a beautiful dream
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by listening to some certain The Caretaker tracks, namely "Libet's Delay" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6ZvOCYSOVQ) and "All You Are Going to Want to do is Get Back There" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adaTEdqR4xI). Basically imagined myself lazily resting on a rainy day, and one idea lead to another, eventually resulting in this short fic.

A young boy is resting on his bed, lazily observing the ceiling. He isn’t looking for anything in particular, nor it is the aim in the first place. There is simply nothing better to do.

Kris, was the name of this young boy, the only human resident in this cute little town called Hometown. The only person he was sharing the house he lived in was Toriel, his mother; as his brother was outside the town for his further education, and his father, Asgore, was currently living away from the home for the indefinite amount of time due to some... “complications”. Toriel never told Kris about what went down behind the scenes, and he didn’t want to talk about it to not open the “old wounds” again.

Today would be one of the calmest days of his life, as he was alone in his living space, the reason being his mom going outside to get some chores done. He didn’t have any homework to do either, as like any other hard-working person, he got them done the day it was given to him, thanks to the insistence and persistence of his mother. House chores? The house is clean as ever, like it is never had been used before. Kris contemplates about all the house-tidying he had done earlier today, and feels proud of the outcome. 

After a short while, Kris finds the strength in himself to lift his arm, which he holds his phone with, up on his face. He opens up the messaging app to see if someone would be down for a little chit chat. On the main menu, the first name his eyes focus on is “Susie”. Getting excited in a short time, he tries to initiate a conversation with the simplest form of greeting that is called “hey”, only to notice that she haven’t logged onto the app for quite some time. The passing moments turn the excitement into usual boredness, as Kris relieves his arm back to where it was lying, waiting for her reply back. He starts thinking about what Susie might be doing, and hopes for her well being. Ever since they unexpectedly went on an adventure together, they started to grow fond of each other, much to everyone’s surprise, and it can be only expected of Kris to worry about someone dear to him. 

The thoughts were slowly escaping him however, as he felt more like sleeping every second. Raindrops hitting the ground and his room’s window in a harmonic way certainly didn’t help matters. With the comfort of his bed, and the lullaby sung by rain, soon he closed his eyes, lost his connection with the rest of the world, and let his imagination dictate what’s in front of his eyes.

Kris dreamed of being dressed in a sharp attire, which was perfect for the building he was going into. He also had the feeling of his right hand holding something as well. Needing to learn the reason behind it, he turned his head, only to realize that Susie is standing right beside him. The eye contact makes for a slightly embarassing moment, causing both parties to turn red. A brief moment was enough for Kris to examine how Susie looks. She was wearing a red dress that was pretty unsophisticated in its looks. To complete it, she had a heart shaped necklace which not only looked lovely but also was quite the eye catcher due to its ability to easily reflect light off of it. The lovely couple continued gazing each other for a little while, only for Susie to interrupt it by gesturing Kris to open the door, which he happily obliged. The people inside all stood in awe when they saw the entrance opening and a pair of students that they weren’t expecting them to be together standing close with each other beyond it. Kris and Susie started walking towards the gathering, and rather amused at the sight of the people who were staring at them with their mouth wide open. The amusement turned into slight disgust when seeing Berdly looking back at them with a smug smile, and when they later noticed that Noelle was about to tear up, it hurt them a bit. The silence that was rather getting awkward at this point thankfully got cut short by the music that started to play. Kris was having a hard time to describe the song he was hearing. To him, it sounded like music that’d play in a ballroom that was from the times of his grandparents, but echoing like it is acknowledging that it is a relic of the past, making it haunting but also oddly relaxing at the same time.

Soon, Kris and Susie started dancing to it. As the time passed, Kris started to notice that the other people started disappearing into the thin air, and nothing but a black void took their place. The darkness slowly consumed the scene, until only him and his only love remained, under a spotlight. Kris then turned his eyes to Susie, who was looking at him still, and heard her muttering the words that made his heart start beating like it is gonna explode any moment: “I love you, Kris”. This followed by her starting to lean towards him, as if she wanted to admit her feelings in a more physical manner. Kris, understanding the intention behind the gesture, and sharing the same feelings with her, started mirroring her movements as well… Only for his consciousness to suddenly return, and mark the end of his dream, like a movie getting interrupted at its most intense scene.

Kris woke up to the sound of birds chirping, which indicated that the rain had been stopped. After waiting a bit to come back to his senses, and trying to memorize the dream he saw as much as he could, he decided to check his phone again, to see if anything has changed. He then noticed Susie has replied back, which made him smile:

“Sup freak! Looks like the rain has stopped. Wanna hang out?”

How could he say “no” to that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic! I am happy that I wrote something for a ship that I love, and I hope that you enjoyed this as well!


End file.
